Conventional Layer 2 (L2) linear protection schemes include, for example, IEEE 802.1Qay, “Provider Backbone Bridge Traffic Engineering,” ITU-T Y.1731/G.8031, “Ethernet linear protection switching,” RFC 6378, “Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Transport Profile (MPLS-TP) Linear Protection”, and the like. These L2 linear protection schemes provide protection switching support when source and destination device are common to both working and protected paths. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a conventional L2 network with L2 linear protection schemes implemented therein. However, when linear services span multiple network segments (owned by different network operators, for example) a [L2] linear protection scheme may be needed that provides resilient dual-homed or even multi-home access between network [segment] domains. FIG. 2, for example, illustrates a network with linear services that span multiple network segments. Between network domains, for providing better network resiliency, dual home or multi-home linear protection can be used. With a dual home topology, there is lack of a robust and interoperable way to coordinate the protection. Often, each of the dual home is not aware of the protection role and only sees the unprotected path. A solution can include proprietary approaches just for specific packet technologies, such as L2, L3 or MPLS. However, there is a need for dual home (and extendable to multi-home) linear protection in a consistent and robust way for general packet networking dual (and multi-) home linear protection coordination, with or without communication links between two homes, such that the different network domain and network technologies can be highly interoperable.